


Getting Her Out of Her Funk

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [10]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Helping out, Johnny and Penny are good friends, Rachel is in a depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Rachel is not doing well after the invasion. (Prequel to Trouble in Europe)
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Getting Her Out of Her Funk

** Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird  **

** Getting Her Out of The Funk  **

"We have to get her out of that funk," Johnny told Spiderman as they were patrolling together, well Spiderman was patrolling, Johnny was just there.

"She lost her guy best friends saving the world," Penny told him.

"Exactly, she has been locked in Wayne Manor forever, and she is working herself to the ground, I went to visit her over there," Johnny told her.

"Bruce didn't kick you out,"

"I went when I knew it would only be Supes there, shit I knocked on her door and basically begged to be let in, she didn't," Johnny said.

"She isn't answering her phone either," Penny said.

"See, come on let's go get Rachel out of her funk because seriously, I know she was in love with the guy, but she should stop he didn't care he was dating that chick with the arrows and didn't he told her after he found out the plan in which he helped that she was turning in Batman," Johnny said.

"Fine's let's go," Penny told him.

"I'll take my car," Johnny said.

#

"Where exactly are you going?" Steve asked them.

"We are getting Rachel out of her mope," Johnny told him, normally Steve didn't like Johnny much but he had been a good friend for Penny and Rachel, something he and Clark agreed with and they both got their husbands to growl an 'okay' too.

"We're going to help Rachel, even if I have to wed her into the seat," Penny told him.

"Be careful," Steve said. He was rather thankful it was summer break and they didn't have to worry about school.

"We will," Penny said and kissed his cheek.

#

The drive to Gotham was something fun and Johnny didn't really care about the speed limit and he was able to avoid some of the cops. When they arrived at the Manor, he still had to look at it.

"Its shocking isn't it?" Penny asked him.

"Yeah," Johnny said and pressed the button.

"Wayne Residence," Alfred said.

"Hey Alfred, is Johnny and Penny can you let us in?" Johnny asks.

"Both of you did not mention coming, so both of you must have come to get Miss Rachel out of her bedroom,"

"That's the plan," Penny said.

"We have duct-tape," Johnny told him.

"I will pretend I did not hear that Master Storm, come in," Alfred said.

#

"So, she hasn't gotten out of her room?" Johnny asked.

"Master Clark threatened to rip the door in half, Miss Rachel put herself behind the door, and she changed the locks as well," Alfred said.

"Let's get going," Johnny said.

"Sorry about the mess," Penny told him.

Alfred looked at them and sighed hoping there wouldn't be that much of a mess, but he didn't really care right now if they got Rachel out of that room. Working herself to the bone until Bruce found her passed out on the roof.

#

Rachel was sleeping or fake sleeping when a knock came.

"I'm alright Dad or Pa," She said.

"I'm not your Dad," Johnny said.

"Neither am I because I'm a girl," Penny told her that surprised her.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. She raised herself and looked at the door. "I'm not feeling well guys, can you come another time."

"Yeah, not going to happen," Johnny said and burned the door before Rachel could even jump up; Penny had her webbed in her bed inside a cocoon only her face could be visible.

"What? What is wrong with you?" Rachel demanded.

"We're getting tired of your pity party," Johnny said. "You're not fun anymore,"

"Well sorry, but I have things to do,"

"You mean mope around for KF," Penny said.

"There's a new Kid Flash if you two weren't aware," Rachel said.

"Well we can't change that, but you are being like this something you need to worry about," Johnny said.

"I'm fine,"

"You worked until you collapsed," Penny told her. "We are taking you with us and we are going to have fun,"

"Doing, what?" Rachel asked, by this time she had stopped fighting the web since Johnny have come over with the duct-tape.

"We are going to do what our parents always feared," Penny said.

"Well I don't know what your parents fear, just kidding we are going to Europe for the Summer and we are going to have fun," Johnny said.

"To Europe?" Rachel asked.

"Yup and if you promise to get ready, we could let you go," Penny said.

"I cannot say no, can I?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, you can't," Johnny said.

"Fine," Rachel said.

Rachel came downstairs with Johnny and Penny behind her, Bruce and Clark were already there standing by the door.

"Do you have everything?" Clark asked, he and Bruce had been called the moment Penny and Johnny had arrived, he didn't like Johnny too much, but this was changing his mind since he was able to take Rachel out of her room.

"Yes, Pa." Rachel said. "I'll be back…"

"In two months," Penny said.

"What, I can't lea…"

"You stopped going to the Watchtower and Mount Justice, Connor has agreed to take the shifts for Bludhaven and Robin helps me here, your father is in Metropolis you won't be needed," Bruce told her and her jaw dropped, there was no way in hell Dad was giving her time off.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"Have fun, take pictures and do stuff, go shopping," Clark told her and it made her chuckle.

"Fine, by Daddy, Pa," she said and kissed Clark in the cheek and gave a quick kiss to Bruce. As they saw the car leave Clark looked at Bruce.

"Do you think this will help?" Clark asked.

"She's strong, she always has been," Bruce said.

#

He wouldn't be saying that a month later when he and Tony had to take them out of jail.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos


End file.
